The liferdrive
Plot Befkre and during the evemts of The Procastinators, Nicole stoles Pink's liverdrive and places it inside her head. Its up to the boys (Pink and Barranco Jr.) to retrive his liferdrive back or else he self destructs while in 7 hours. Transcript *(The episode starts at the moon's interior, Nicole was running away from 5 big grey rabbids) *'Nicole': (Heavy breathing while breathing) Must....find... out.......what...those.. empire were up...to. *''Zelok: Stop Nicole, or else i will show you my second mouth. (Shows his second/little mouth coming from his big back while speaking through the little one) Seriously!'' *'Nicole': Ew. (Knocks Zelok off amd heads to the labotory) Hmm, nothing usual here. (Hears slmeone humming and hied, Pink appeared, revealing to be humming, Nicole spied) Hm, maybe if i get him, i might get a chance to find out where he has keep for the empire plans. (Sneaks aszy, scene switches to Nicole's POV. She was getting closer to him. Pink suddenly caught Nicole and opens his laser turrent like blaster gun) *'Pink: HAHA! Not so fast Nicole! *(Nicole iumped on Pink, snatched a small gadjet) *'Nicole': Wonder what this is, meh proably the plans. (Places it in her ear, it ejects to her brain, shocking her while iving her headaches) ow, thats no plans. (Tries to get it out, but shocked her hand) I gotta get out of here. (Leaves while running) *'''Pink: (Gets up, and ntce his wrist that on his comminucation saids self destruct in 7 hours) It couldn't self destruct unless... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY LIFERDRIVE!! ITS GONE!! THAT LOUSY HEROIC CAT! *(Barranco Jr approached) *'Barranco Jr: What the glade are you so woried about? *'Pink: Nicole is so stupid, she took my liferdrive, that means if it controlls her to a robot, that means they won't be a chance to get my liferdrive back. *'Barranco': And she also took one of our empire saucers. *'Barranco Jr': Father, we shall get the liferdrive back from Nicole, or else she will become a robot. *(At the watterson house) *'Pink': We have approached at Gumball's house, it should be time about 5 hours before i self destructed. *'Barranco Jr': Hey wait, why is Nicole acting like she was marching like a cyborg? *(They see Nicole walking likd a terminator) *'Pink': It appears to be the upcoming process of my liferdrive taking controll of her brain and making her into a robot. With such of making her into part of empire technology. *'Barranco Jr': Hey look at her. *(They see Nicole yelping) *'Nicole': (Having headaches from the electrics of the liferdrive in her brain) No, i must resist that.... whatever that.... godd*mn...thing that..is..... (Gets to the car and drives away) *'Pink': Aw, we weremso close. *'Barranco Jr': I know the other two members who can follow, besides us, some two will have to follow her for us. And that would be..... Klump and Skurvey. *(Nicole slowly got to her car) *'Pink': Klump and Skurvey, you two know what to do. *(At the grocery store) *'Klump': Here it is brother, looks like Nicole is picking up some groceries. *'Skurvey''': Arg, once we get this gadjet as the soo called liferdrive, Pink would be back no nolonger countdown in no time, Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show